Drag
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: Rose Wilson comes to join the team just because she wants to get revenge on her own father for making her cut out her own eye. But she is hiding a few secrets about Jason Todd being alive. How will Dick react when they fall for each other? Set after "War" T for cigarettes and violence
1. Drag

Rose Wilson tossed her cigarette into the harbor under the dock. The creaky wood made her feel unsteady as she stood above the cold water watching the waves rush in to meet the shore in the pale moonlight. She was having a crisis. He brain rushed her at all angles telling her all of the things she should do to help or hinder her father's advances.

She was not unlike another blonde girl whose family pushed her into the wake of evil, but instead chose to fight for good. But unlike her, Rose had no friends to help her choose her path. She had no moral guidance.

She had always been a loner, pushing the boundaries on her own. She never felt like she fit in with other people, not only because of her family or because of her father's insanity, but because she was different inside. She never fought strictly for the angels or for the demons, she was lost in the between realm.

She wasn't stupid, she had known about the team for many years. She had kept herself hidden behind her father's shadow but forlornly hoped that one day she would be accepted into such a crime-fighting club. It had seemed so prestigious when she was a child.

Now that her father had taken a head on advance in fighting the team, she had stepped out of the shadows. Over the past few months, her life had drastically changed. She had befriended the resurrected Jason Todd and left her father's guidance (not before he made her carve out her own eye though).

Jason was a loose cannon, but he was a familiar soul, a kindred spirit. He was not good or bad, not hell bent on destroying the League or the team (apparently they didn't know he was alive). He killed people and so did she; they fit together perfectly.

But now that her father had taken it upon his shoulders to break apart the team that she had admired from afar, she decided to take a stand. They would need all the help they could get against the infamous Deathstroke. Plus, she had a bit of anger that she needed to get out for the whole eye thing.

She walked back down the dock and quickly jumped under when she saw a couple approaching. She crouched under and let the icy water lap at her ankles before they passed overhead, voices carrying over the harsh wind like the civilians they were. They had no cares in the world.

She walked from under the pier and along the shoreline for a few miles, chain smoking to keep her nerves down. She knew that she would be expected by Nightwing. He knew she was alive and well aware of the fact that she was killing people (who deserved it) in San Francisco with a mysterious friend.

She kept tabs on her father and when he randomly relocated to the other side of the country and the JL was off-world, she knew she'd better follow. She left Jason in San Fran to go after a new drug ring he dug up and she headed off to Gotham.

Her eyes spotted the warehouse on the docks ahead and she took a long drag. Her shaking right hand pulled the cigarette from her cold lips and she readjusted her mask before exhaling the smoke from her lungs and letting it curl into the cold night air. She walked up to the warehouse hoping to exert confidence.

Before she had a chance to knock, the door slid open and Nightwing's figure stepped into view. She took another drag as he eyed her curiously, she averted her eyes as she blew it out over the bay.

For all of Jason's bitching, she was expecting him to look a bit more prissy. She tossed the stub under her foot and ground it into the concrete. His lips tightened into a firm line.

"Nightwing." She said, inching her eyes over him. Not as impressive as she was expecting.

"Ravager." He said curtly before opening the door inside the warehouse again. "Come on."

She followed him inside the dark loft and heard the noises of life from ahead. He led her away and into a small room to the left. In the room were a few boxes on a long countertop and a table with three chairs. The table was scattered with files and pictures of people she recognized.

"This is temporary." He said, she didn't know if he was referring to the hideout or her helping the team, "I don't trust you."

Ah, he meant her helping the team, "I'm not here to get you guys out of whatever jam you're in. I just want to be on the side against Deathstroke."

"Understandable." He cleared away the files on the table and stacked them on the counter behind them. "Deathstroke was hired by the Light and the Reach."

"I figured that much out Bird-boy." His lips tightened and she smiled, sitting down. "Oh calm down."

"I don't want you killing anyone." He said, sitting across from her folding his arms in front of his chest. She pulled another cigarette from the pack strapped from her hip with her lighter and bounced it in the table, packing it lightly. He watched her intently.

"Where is the fun in that?" She muttered, putting the cigarette to her lips and lighting it without an effort. He narrowed his eyes and tensed even more when she sat back and took a drag. "I won't kill him."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, watching her expel the smoke from her lungs and she smiled.

"Oh I don't know, more of the Wilson family run around? I'll buy you more time." The cigarette dangled dangerously from the side of her mouth and she took a small drag before pulling it away and leaning forward again. "Not much though, maybe a few hours or so."

He coughed at the smoke and she laughed. He scowled, "Are you going to get hurt?" She laughed again.

"Such a boy-scout." She muttered smiling and eyeing him again from under her cowl. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you Rose." He said suddenly as she brought the cigarette up again. It hung in her mouth, surprised then glowed as she inhaled again. "It's nice to have you on the team, just for this once."

She remembered how alone she felt as a child, how isolated. She never had affection or love, or even charity. She grew up fast and learned how to look out for herself. She had envied the team, they had each other. She had no one.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me on your team." Her smile fell. "If I had run into your little _Daddy_ I'd probably be in Blackgate."

He paused and tried to read her, but couldn't, "No, he'd try to help you. I am too, in a way."

"Really." She almost asked it but in a way it was a statement. As if, really, like you'd help.

"Really." He leaned forward and smiled and she exhaled to the side. On impulse, she felt a need to tell him everything, to justify why she killed crooks with Jason. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't a criminal, she was just girl. She was scared and she had been alone her whole life.

But she didn't. She nodded curtly and took another drag hiding the pain like her father always taught her to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****So I originally just wanted this idea to be a one-shot but now I have a few ideas if you want me to keep going with this. It really depends on how many people review and follow it. So please let me have your input!  
**


	2. Fight

"I just came into some very precious cargo, Rose." He smiled down to her in a sick way. "A crystal key."

"Your crap doesn't interest me." She flipped onto her side and got up as he put his hands on his hips and watched her struggle. she bent her knees, and wiped a smear of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Your brother would be interested. He likes helping me." He took a lazy swing to her left shoulder. She ducked, and countered with a hit to the ribcage. He barely winced, circling around her, that stupid white ponytail following him.

"I don't care. He isn't missing an eye." She snarled, ducking another swipe to the jaw.

"Oh come now, it was a harmless experiment." She got a nice hit to his jaw before he took a cheap shot to her stomach. "Besides, now we match."

"Oh yea, father-daughter bonding." She smiled, holding back tears. She ducked and kicked his shins, facing his back and getting a shot to his lumbar before he faced her again. "Seems to work so well for everyone else the Light has employed."

He took another cheap shot to her jaw, knocking her back and up again. He laughed, "Sportsmaster is weak and so are his children. You could kill any one of them. In fact you just might, since of course, you aren't one of the good guys."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She ducked another jaw shot and got him in the left ribs, letting out and satisfying and audible grunt.

"You kill people, Rose. I know you like to think that you will be friends with these people by showing them how you can beat up your old man. But it is just you compensating for the fact that you are really a bad person on the inside." He smiled, She tried not letting him know that he hurt her more than he should.

"Maybe because I was raised by you." She kicked upward, into his gut. He let out another audible groan before faking a hit with his left. She fell for it and blocked while his right socked her square in the gut, throwing her to the ground again.

He stood over her again, "Don't accuse me of being a bad dad."

She smiled as he kicked up and into her ribcage casing a loud crack. She winced, curling in on myself seeing spots.

"You're the best Dad." She smiled a bloody smile, heaving her foot up and into his chest. He laughed and grabbed it before pulling her upside down so her head was level with his crotch. He pulled her up higher before dropping her straight on her head.

"That's right, Rose. I am." IShe heard the smugness in his voice. What an ass. He bent down next to her and pushed the white hair out of her eyes. He whispered, "I gave you life; don't think I can't take it away."

She listened for is boots clunking away before she worked her head up. She had successfully waited fifteen minutes, hopefully that was enough time for Nightwing to grab the team from under his radar.

She thought how sweet it would be, if she laid there until Nightwing found her. He would fuss over her and pretend that he cared about her, all while carrying her back to the warehouse. He would wrap her up and tell me that she shouldn't even put herself in danger for the team ever again. He would smile at her and she'd finally feel happy and at home. She would feel like she belonged.

But no one came. She stayed there, bleeding and broken on the concrete, waiting to muster up the strength to move herself. She moved my arms first. She had bloody knuckles, nothing broken. Her legs were fine too, maybe cut or two, she felt a warm wetness on my knee that must have come from that fall on the floor. The real concern was her chest. She knew there was a broken rib, she didn't know how many. Oh and her face. She had a split lip that kept bleeding, but other than that she was good.

She sat up and immediately curled in, hair fanning over her face. She didn't even have a mask to hide her pain, no it was her eye patch. It was stupid to come to his hideout without a cowl, but she figured he knew who she was.

She worked herself into a standing position and pulled the radio out of her pocket where her cigarettes should have been. She regretted calling for the bio-ship, but she knew she couldn't walk to the warehouse. There was no way. Jason would laugh, he hated Nightwing. He would be thrilled to hear all this.

"Ravager? Are you okay?" He asked, voice fuzzy over the line. She walked into the cold air from the deserted complex.

"Yea, I need a pick up." She hesitated, her head hurting.

"How did it go?" Code for: How hurt are you? Not to be confused with him actually caring. She was under his wing and that meant no getting hurt under his watch.

"Uhh…" She hesitated. "I busted a rib…but other than that I'm good."

She didn't want to tell him about the headache. Most likely it was a concussion, just adding to the list of how much she loved her daddy.

"I got your location, I'm on my way." He said, determined.

"Thanks." She said, not sure why.

He hesitated, "Just keep yourself safe for a few minutes okay?"

She chuckled to herself. "Okay Bird-boy."

She swore she heard him smile over the line.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****So I decided to continue (obviously). Anyway, I need some help with a plot. I'm thinking just some romance with Rose and Nightwing, possibly Jason thrown in for good measure. It will be short, probably less than ten chapters. Anyway, please review and tell me what I should do!  
**


	3. Doctor Who

"I'm fine! God, will you lay off?" She pushed her hand up to the spoon that was invading her personal space.

"You need to eat." He sighed like she was a child. "Come on Rose."

"I can feed myself." She said through gritted teeth.

"Then eat." He said, pushing the bowl to her on the table. She managed to work one hand over her ribs while holding the spoon with shaking hands. She got it in her mouth before wincing at the feeling in her chest.

He folded his arms in front of him. "Just let me do it."

"I am not a child." She wined, managing another bite while he raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh." He sat back. She had taken his bed and he had refused to let her go back to her hotel for the night. He said she needed to rest.

"Where is the rest of the team?" She felt like he still didn't trust her around the rest of them, and he had purposely sent them away.

"A few of them went out to see a movie." He watched the spoon shakily travel back to her mouth again.

"Not you?" She looked up to him then quickly back down. She cursed herself for being so stupid, this wasn't like her.

"Not me." He looked away and to the living room.

"Why?" She asked softly, putting the bowl on the table beside them.

He cut her off. "Do you want to watch TV?"

She smiled, "Yea sure."

She wrapped an arm around her chest and worked herself up, using Dick's arm for support. He led her to the couch where she conveniently sat herself down. He seemed surprised but eventually sat down next to her while flipping through channels.

"I didn't know Nightwing liked TV." She smiled to herself while tucking her legs beside her and their thighs touched. He didn't pull them away.

"Do you think that I am just all business all day?" He flipped before turning to BBC. Rose was surprised to find it on a show that she recognized. Jason was constantly watching Doctor Who in the middle of the afternoon and telling her to shut up. She closed off on thinking of Jason.

"Yea." She said quietly. "It's just a weird thought."

"Oh come on, it's no weirder than you helping us in the first place." She nodded before smiling back to him.

"I wanted to." She said faster than her mind could stop her.

He looked down and smirked before asking why.

"I don't know. My dad was always a dick and the whole team looked so fun when I was younger. I didn't have many friends…" She drifted off watching the Doctor and Donna. He had such good hair.

"Oh I get it." He said. "You are lonely."

She didn't say anything. She watched the screen as Donna said something sassy. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't let Nightwing crack her. She had worked too hard to put her shell up.

"Yea, I guess I was." She thought about Jason and how they had made a home together. They were the lost kids, the outcasts. They fit together, but at the same time they could never be whole if they were both missing pieces.

"You can probably stay here." He said, focusing on the TV. "I mean, I could find a permanent place for you… if you want to stay."

"I thought you didn't trust me." She didn't smile or look at him. She let no emotion betray her.

"I didn't at first. But I didn't know you." He looked down and she looked back up to him.

"And now?" He narrowed his eyes and brushed his fingers through his thick black hair.

"You are a killer." He said finally. "But you are confused, and I feel like a need to help you."

"Oh." She turned back. It was pity, that's the only emotion he had to her. Nightwing pitied Rose Wilson. This was unacceptable, she had a reputation to maintain. She mustered herself up, still holding her chest. He watched with concern as she hobbled to the door.

"I think I'll just go back to my hotel." She said, casting a forlorn look at the Doctor, wishing he could come and take her away from all of this.

"Wait, did I say something?" He got up and followed her close behind placing a firm hand on her back.

"No, its nothing." She said weakly. She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't think.

"Rose, tell me what is wrong." He pulled her chin up and her eyes flickered back to him.

"I just…I just want to feel wanted." She smiled defeated. "I want to go somewhere I belong. I want to feel loved."

"Is this because of Slade?" He asked, hand still on her cheek.

"A little."

"Rose, I want you here. I like you. You are a great girl and this team would be happy to have you." He smiled conveying as much hope as he could muster before she kissed him.

He lurched back at first but then eventually pulled her closer, melting with her. He could feel her smiling under his lips and she wove her fingers in his hair. He pulled her waist closer, moving his hips with hers to the credits of the TV.

She pulled away with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing. "I don't usually…that never happens…"

That was a lie. She and Jason had many times. But when they slept together it was out of anger or lust. It was never love or bliss. They took their frustration out on each other. Rose had never really had anything equivalent to love.

"It's fine." He murmured down to her, pressing their foreheads together.

"What is it about you bat-boys and this show?" She laughed.

He stopped moving and gave her a confused look. He looked back to the TV and then to her. She turned her back to him, covering her mouth quickly. She knew he wouldn't deduce that Jason was alive. She could have been talking about any one of them.

"Robin was the one who showed it to me." He paused, glancing back at the TV again. She turned back around, attempting to do damage control.

"I know, I just meant that it seems…like a really quintessential show…for the Bats." She kicked herself in her head. It was the best she could come up with.

"Rose." He pulled farther away, leaving her cold. "Is there something going on?"

"Dick, please its nothing." His eyes widened and he stepped ever father from her, running into a desk.

"How do you know my name?"


	4. Jason

"Because…" Her eyes darted back and forth, thinking, searching for an answer. "Because I just do."

"Rose." He back up more, eyes wide open, "Tell me what is going on.

"I can't tell you, please just trust me." She begged.

"How can I trust you?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's just, I know…or I knew Jason. We were friends." She said, hoping not to blow his cover as well.

Dick paused, thinking to himself. "I think you need to tell me where you have been."

"Dick." She asked, "Dick, _please_ just don't ask."

"No! Rose, you can't do this!" He yelled at her, voicing raising. "You can't drop something like that on me!"

"Fine!" She yelled back, lungs aching. "Fine you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I have been in San Francisco with Jason!" She yelled. "He's not dead! We met up a few months ago and we have been working together!"

His eyes went wide and he took a step back. He was so far from her now. She didn't care, she kept going, seeing the hurt on his face.

"He came back because Talia dumped him in one of their stupid pits and we have been sleeping together because we are so fucking _broken_ and _alone_!" She yelled.

"How _dare_ you!" He said with venom. "You are a filthy liar just like your dad."

Tears sprung into her eyes and she shook her head furiously, "No, Dick. No."

"Yes." He spat, biting his lip. "Jason was my _brother_. How _could_ you?"

"And how could you leave him to die?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks. "That's what he always says at night when he thinks I can't hear him. That you were his brother and you should have been there. You left him there to _die_, Dick."

"You're lying!" He yelled again, running at her in anger. He pinned her up against the wall and she whimpered in pain.

"Say whatever it is to make yourself feel better, how would I know this if not for Jason?" She snarled.

He said nothing, only kept her pinned there while he thought. He looked down then looked back up to her.

"I need to see him." He said, hiding every emotion.

"I'll call him and tell him to come down here." She said angrily, lungs hurting under the stress of him.

"Why did you kiss me then? If you're sleeping with Jason?" He asked, almost with a hint of jealousy.

"Because I like you." She muttered, "Jason and I used each other. It wasn't anything…"

"Whatever." He said shaking his head and letting her go. She slumped to the floor in a little heap. She listened for the sound of him walking off in anger. She screwed it up. She sat there crying for a few moments in pain before she crawled to the door.

She let herself out into the cold, feeling the air on her skin. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she sniffled and lit up a cigarette.

Sucking in, she regained a small amount of control over herself. She could still feel the tears falling angrily down her cheeks. She had screwed it all over with Dick. She had really liked him and now it was over because she stupidly told him she was screwing his now undead brother.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Her dad would've laughed at her.

She felt so annoying, so unwanted. She had made some headway in belonging somewhere ad now she messed up like she did everything else. She inhaled another painful nicotine breath and exhaled into the starless night.

She could almost feel Dick's radiating anger though the walls of the warehouse. She had screwed him over too, she had told him exactly when he thought about at night. She had told him that he left Jason there to die.

Really, he didn't. He didn't know Jason was dying, so he went where he was needed. Jason died alone, it wasn't anyone's fault but the Joker's. But of course, Jason blamed a lot of people. The whole family was messed up. They all wanted to help people without helping themselves.

She inhaled another long drag, wiping the wet tears from her cheeks. She exhaled, blowing the smoke as she walked of the porch and onto the soft sand of the beach. She never knew why Dick picked this spot for the base. It was so depressing. There were no waves, the water didn't ever look safe for people to go in. It was so dark and murky. The whole damn city of Bludhaven was like that. The whole damn world was like that.

Why did she come here? She had done her job. She could leave now, tell Dick she was lying about Jason. She didn't want to have to tell Jason she had blown his cover. He would not be happy with her. He had been hoping for a longer vacation, but she knew that he was still excitied planning his revenge on the Bat-family. She didn't want to get wrapped up in all this. It was too much. She had just wanted to fit in, feel like she belonged. She wanted to feel like the good guy for once. She was sick of being the killer. Sick or being Deathstroke's daughter. She was sick of everthing.

She just wanted to feel happy.


End file.
